happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Military
This is a list of miliatry things from Happy Tree Friends, Ka-Pow! and special episodes. It includes the milatrys members, their commanders, their strong holds, their enemies and battles that they fought. =Armies= Armies are used mostly for land fighting. American Army The American army is the army which fights for America. In Ka-Pow! (and several of Flippys flashbacks during the Happy Tree Friends Interenet and TV series) the American army fights in Vietnam. Known soldiers in the American army are Flippy and Sneaky. They are allies with France. Soldiers Flippy Main artical:Flippy Flippy is a Green Bear. He is ranked private. In W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb he is shown as dim-witted in is early days as he threw a pizza at the Tiger General instead of a dagger. He accidently killed both of his allies (Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom) during a battle. Eventully he "flipped out" and killed the Tiger General. He lost both his hands while fighting the Tiger General, but it is currently unknown whether or not they'll return by the next episode. In Ka-Pow! he wears pants and a backpack. He also led the good Flippys to battle against the evil Flippys in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Weapons *Knife *Grenades *Anything he can get a hold of (eg. an umbrella, Sneakys rib cage, Flaky, a stappler) Sneaky Name: Sneaky Animal: Chameleon Gender: Male Colour: Green Episode Count: 1 Kill Count: 1 Deaths: 1 Allies: Flippy, Mouse Ka-Boom Enemies: Tiger General, Tiger Soldiers Sneaky is a green soldier Chameleon. He allied with Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom during the Vietnam war. He is an excellent soldier, as he can turn camouflage his body to blend in with his surroundings and walk up walls. He also has a long tongue, which he can grab enemies and objets with. He was killed when Flippy threw a knife, intending to kill several tiger soldiers, and hit him while he was invisible, pinning him to a wall. His body was further damaged in an explosion which, if he wasn't all ready dead, finished him off. Flippy hid inside his body to hide from The Tiger General and his soldiers. When Flippy flipped out, he burst out of Sneaky's body, ripping it to shreds. Flippy uses Sneaky's ripcage to kill a Tiger Soldier. It is unknown if his death is permanent or not. Weapons *His tongue Kill Count Tiger Soldiers: 1 (W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb) Deaths W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: Stabbed with a knife body caught in an explosion. Trivia *Sneaky is the first antropomorphic character to not be a mammal (he is a reptile). *He is the second character to have an extremly long tongue, the first being Sniffles. *Like Lumpy, Russell, Flaky, and Handy, he does not have visible ears. French Army The French army is an army that allied with America during the Vietnam war. Known soldiers are Mouse Ka-Boom. Soldiers Mouse Ka-Boom Name: Mouse Ka-Boom Animal: Mouse Colour: Orange Gender: Male Episode Count: 1 Kill Count: 1 Deaths: 1 Allies: Flippy, Sneaky Enemies: Tiger General, Tiger Soldiers Mouse Ka-Boom is an orange mouse who is seen in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. He is French, as he usually says "le" before a sentence. He has bandages on his ears (most likey from past explosions he caused), protective googles, and a backpack full of bombs. He fought alongside Flippy in the Vietnam war. Mouse Ka-Boom is a explosives expert, as he can make apple-shaped bombs. One of his bombs would have killed the Tiger General, but it bounced off a pizza the general was holding. Mouse Ka-Boom accidently caught it with both hands, but he couldn't get rid of the bomb because the cheese was making it stick to his hands. He ran to Flippy for help. Flippy used his knife to cut the fuse, but accidently cut Mouse Ka-Boom vertcaly in half. The lit fuse landed in his open back-pack full of bombs, causing a huge explosion. All that remained of Mouse Ka-Boom were several body parts and a lot of blood. It is unknown if his death is pernament or not. Weapons *Bombs Kill Count Tiger Soldiers: 1 (W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. Deaths 1. W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: Cut in half and blown up. Other Allies Silhouetted Ally The silhouetted ally is one of Flippys allies who died in the Vietnam war. The soldier appeared in Double Whammy Part 1 in one of Flippys flash backs. He (or she) is seen running away from a silhouetted enemy with a flame-thrower. The ally is killed when the enemy soldier burns him (or her) with the flame-thrower. The ally soldier wears a berret like Flippy and doesn't have a tail. There is a chance that the soldier was Flippy himself and he was wounded instead of killed, but if it was Flippy then the present day Flippy would most likely have burn marks. The ally or a similar character might appear in W.A.R. Journal. The soldiers death is most likely to be pernament, as he appeared in one of Flippys flashbacks and is not one of the main characters of either Happy Tree Friends or W.A.R. Journal. Vietnamese Army The Vietnamese army is the army of Vietnam. It was the opposing army of the American and French army. Flippy and his friends fought against them in his Ka-Pow! action series "W.A.R. Journal". In W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb it shows the Tiger General to be their leader, but, as he was killed in the same episode, it is unknown if he will return or if there will be a new general. Commanders The Tiger General Name: The Tiger General Animal: Tiger Colour: Blue Gender: Male Episode Count: 1 Kill Count: N/A Deaths: 1 Allies: Tiger Soldiers Enemies: Flippy, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom The Tiger General is a Blue Tiger and is Flippy's enemy in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. He has a monocle and a metallic clamp in place of one of his hands that can cut through flesh and bone in one slice. His base is the Tiger Base. He was planning to bomb something at the beggining of W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb (hence the name "Tiger Bomb"), but his plan was foiled when Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom attacked his base. He is the commander of the Tiger Soldiers. He is shown to like pizza. It is seen that he doesn't really care about what happens to his men as he is seen standing around eating a pizza while the Tiger Soldiers are fighting Flippy and the other soldiers. It isn't until most of the Tiger Soldiers are dead that he started getting involved in the fight. During the fight, he cut off both of Flippy's hands. He died when they were falling down a chasm on a log and he was forced to the end of the log that would hit first, crushing him. Flippy then turns his face into a pizza. It is unknown if his death is permanent or not. He is the only character so far to have a fair chance in a fight with flipped out Flippy, including the characters from Happy Tree Friends. Weapons *Robot Hands Kill Count None to date. Deaths 1. W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: Crushed by a falling log. Face turned into a pizza by Flippy. Soldiers Tiger Soldiers Name: Tiger Soldiers Animal: Tigers Colour: Blue Episode Count: 1 Kill Count: N/A Deaths: 10 The Tiger Soldiers are blue tigers. They first appeared in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. Their commander is the Tiger General, who they loyally serve. They have guns and wear helmets with various shaped goggles covering their eyes. They fought against Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom in the Vietnam war. The Tiger Soldiers' base is the Tiger Base. Many of them were killed by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. Despite their guns, they were no match for flipped out Flippy, who easily massacred them. Towards the end of the episode, Flippy attacks another Tiger Base, assumedly killing all within. Despite being generic characters, like the Generic Tree Ninja, it is unknown if they will return in future episodes. If there is a new commander and not the Tiger General, there is a chance that there will be a new species of soldier to fight. If the Tiger General returns, it is most likey that the Tiger Soldiers come back as well. Weapons *Guns Kill Count None as yet. Deaths 1.W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: *A Tiger Soldier is pulled through a barb-wire fence by Sneaky, cutting him to pieces. *A Tiger Soldier is blown up by Mouse Ka-Booms apple bomb. *Flippy disembowled a tiger soldier with Sneaky's ribcage and uses his teeth as bullets. *Seven Tiger Soldiers are shot by another Tiger Soldier's teeth. Trivia *They are the third type of generic character and the second generic enemy (the Generic Tree Friends were the first generic characters and the Generic Tree Ninja were the first generic enemies. Silhouetted Soldier The silhouetted soldier was an enemy of Flippy. It is unknown what animal the soldier is or if the soldier is a male or a female and by what is seen doesn't have a tail. The soldier wore an army helme.t The soldier was seen in Flippys flashback in Double Whammy Part 1, and is seen killing one of Flippys allies with a flamethrower. The silhoueted soldier or a similar character might appear in future W.A.R. Journal episodes. The soldier is also the only enemy to date to appear in one of Flippys flash backs. Weapons *Flame Thrower Kill Count 1. One of Flippys allies. Trivia The soldier is the only enemy to appear in one of Flippys flashbacks. Bases Tiger Base The Tiger Base is the Tiger General and his soldier's base of opperations. It is seen inW.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. It has a planning room with a table that the Tiger Soldiers sit around while the Tiger General tells them his plan. It is located in the middle of a jungle, while a second base is seen in the middle of a lake. Both are surrounded by huge glass domes. The first was infiltrated by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom. After Flippy kills The Tiger General, he goes to the second base with The Tiger General's face in a pizza box. =Secret Agents= Spies are people who spy on others and investigate things. In the spcieal episode Mole in the City, The Mole is a spy fights his enemy The Rat in the City. Spies The Mole Main artical:The Mole In most of the episodes that he is in, The Mole is ''not a spy, but an ordinary civilian. But in the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible it is said that he was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like character with all sorts of spy gadgets. The idea was removed when the series was created, though Pitchin' Impossible is coincidently named after the TV series and movie Mission Impossible, which are about spies. In the special episode Mole in the City, The Mole's secret identity is reveiled. He even has an arch nemises, The Rat. In the episode, The Mole's cane could fire a grapling hook. A "Mole" is also the name of an undercover agent. Gadgets *Grapling Hook *Exploding Moles The Rat Name: The Rat Animal: Rat Colour: Black Gender: Male Episode Count: 1 Kill Count: 0-1 Deaths: 1 Enemies: The Mole Character Bio The Rat appeared only in the special episode Mole in the City. A "Rat", like a mole is another name for an undercover agent. He wears a fedora and a trenchcoat. He was The Mole's arch enemy. He wanted to steal The Mole's suitcase without even knowing what was inside. He took advantage of The Mole's blindness and stole his briefcase (though it is unknown why he did so). His eyes are different to those of normal characters, as the pupils are completely round (most characters have a quarter missing to make them cuter) and he has red irises (he is one of the only characters to have irises). He died when the giant gerbal ball he was riding in crashed into a mouse trap factory. He is covered in mouse traps and he is trapped under a giant mouse trap. He sees the briefcase lying on the ground near him. He crawls over it, stretching his spine out as he goes. When he opens it he sees much to his horror that their are nine flashing Mole Bombs (they flash when they have been detonated.) As he can't escape the factory because he is trapped in a giant mouse trap, the last thing he does is give a look of utter regret before the factory is blown up. His death might be pernament, as no other spy episodes of The Mole have been released. If there are any The Mole spy episodes in the future, it is unknown if he will return. Gadgets *Giant Gerbal Ball Kill Count 1.Mole in the City: It is unknown if The Rat killed anyone or not. When he rides off in his giant hamster ball, he runs over a car. He might have killed the occupant of the car, but the car was parked so there is a chance that no one was in it. Whether anyone was in the car when it was crushed is debatable. Deaths 1.Mole in the City: Wounded by several mouse traps and blown up. =Police= Police are people who arrest criminals and stop crime. Criminals are put in prison. In Don't Yank My Chain Lumpy was a sheriff. Sheriff Lumpy Main Artical: Lumpy Lumpy was sheriff in Don't Yank My Chain. He wrongly arrested Handy and The Mole after they were framed by Lifty and Shifty. He Died in the same episode. Prison Prison is were criminals go after they've been arrested. Handy and The Mole were wrongly imprisoned in Don't Yank My Chain, though they managed to escape. In A Sucker For Love, Pt. 2 Nutty was thrown into jail for killing Lumpy and/or beating his wife (however as it was all a part of his imagination, so he didn't kill Lumpy, beat his wife, or go to jail.) =Battles and Wars= Vietnam War The Vietnam War was a war that Flippy and his allies fought in during the Ka-Pow! series W.A.R. Journal. The memories of it shocked Flippy so much that Flippy developed post-traumatic stress disorder, causing him to flip out and kill everyone around him any time something reminds him of the war. During the internet and TV series, it shows some of the events Flippy endured during the war in flash backs. It also inspires flipped-out Flippy to build Viet Cong style traps. The enemy is never seen during the flash backs, with the exception of a silhouetted figure killing one of Flippy's allies with a flame thrower in Double Whammy Part 1. In his flashbacks, he remembers things like his capture by the enemy and dead children. Causlties *Ka-Pow! characters *Several children(From Flippy[[W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger BombFlippy's]] flashback in Flippin' Burgers) *Flippys unknown ally (Seen in one of Flippys flashbacks in Double Whammy Part 1) *Thousands of soldiers and civilians Battles During The Vietnam War Siege of the Tiger Base ''For more information see: W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb Battle Info Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom try and stop the Tiger Generals evil plan. During the battle 10 Tiger Soldiers are killed and Flippy accidently kills both his allies. [[Flippy then flips out and fights the Tiger General. After losing both hannds he manages to kill the Tiger General. After the battle Flippy goes to a second Tiger Base with the Tiger Generals face in a pizza box and presumibly kills all inside it. Casulties *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *The Tiger General *10 Tiger Soldiers (at least) *Every one inside the second Tiger Base (debatible) Other Battles The Mole Vs. The Rat For more infomation see Mole in the City The Mole and The Rat battled each other over The Moles briefcase (though The Rat doesn't even know what's inside the case). In the end, a decoy briefcase blew up, destroying the factory and killing The Rat. It is also debatable that The Mole died, as he put a mole on his face and it started flashing. At least two innocent bystanders were killed. Casualties *Elephant Balloon Vender *Pig Child *Anyone that was in the car that The Rat ran over (debatable as there might have been nobody in the car.) *The Rat *The Mole (debatable) Good Flippy Vs. Evil Flippy ''For more infomation see: Double Whammy Part 1 and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 This is when Flippy fought his evil side, both mentally and pyhsically. He started going to Lumpy for mental help in Double Whammy Part 1 when he discovers he has been flipping out. Lumpy gets him to meditade and squeeze a stress toy when he gets the urge to flipout. When both those tactics fail, Lumpy hypnotizes Flippy. When hypnotized, Flippy thinks he's in a happy place and he has tea with three penguins (similar to those in Alice in wonderland). At home, however, when he's sleeping, has a dream where one of the penguins is stabbed from behind and an arm just like Flippy's holding a Bowie knife is sticking through the penguin. He wakes up and finds he destroyed his room in his sleep. He goes to the bathroom to get some pills, when Evil Flippy attacks him. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, Good Flippy (normal Flippy) and Evil Flippy fight each other for most of the episode until Good Flippy is knocked unconscious and captured. When he wakes up, he is in a large warehouse strapped to a matress and Evil Flippy tortures him by electrocuting him. Good Flippy escapes and the fight continues when, it is revealed that Evil Flippy isn't real and Flippy has just been fighting himself all along. Nonetheless, Flippy still fights with Evil Flippy. Evil Flippy then opens a door with hundreds of evil Flippys behind it and Good Flippy opens a door with hundreds of Good Flippys behind it. The two armies charge towards each other and rip each other to pieces. In the end, Good Flippy is the only Flippy left where he realizes he doesn't flip out any more. When he happily walks out of the warehouse, he is unfortunately hit and killed by a chicken truck. There are references to The Matrix Reloaded, Fight Club, and Rambo: First Blood. Casulties Most of the casulties are imaginary characters but some bystanders got killed too. Real Casulties *Disco Bear *Petunia *Giggles *Sniffles *Mime *Nutty *Cuddles *Toothy *Cro-Marmot (debatable) *Lifty & Shifty *Flippy (after the battle) Imaginary Casulties *A penguin *All of the Evil Flippys *All Good Flippys, except the original. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe